


His Beloved

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [45]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Stabbing, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Marc Anciel, Yandere Nathaniel Kurtzberg, does it count as arson if the thing he's burning is a person, i searched it up it doesn't :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc would do a lot of things for his one true love.Nathaniel was a bright soul who deserved more than the world could ever give him.But Marc would do his damn hardest to give Nathaniel his justified happiness.Even if it came down to murder.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	His Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts).



> happy bday Nyx!  
> and probably the last bday fic I'll be writing for a while
> 
> credit to kopy from some things i stole from our dms-

Marc would do a lot of things for his one true love.

Nathaniel was a bright soul who deserved more than the world could ever give him. 

But Marc would do his damn hardest to give Nathaniel his justified happiness.

Even if it came down to murder.

\---

A fan stopped them on the street while they were on their friendly outing, despite how much Marc wanted it to be a date, but even though she greatly admired their comics, Marc had a burning hatred for her.

It was probably the fact she kept clinging to Nathaniel's arm, much like Lila to Adrien. At least he knew Nathaniel wasn't enjoying it, given his irritated expression and subtle attempts to remove his arm from her grasp. If Marc had any less self-control, she'd already been bleeding out on the floor.

Nathaniel would probably be terrified of him if he did it in front of him though. So Marc always had to restrain himself.

The restrain was revoked during the night, with Marc following the girl until she was alone, dragging her into an alley before pulling out one of his many knives which had been exposed to the blood of countless victims. 

He smiled as he watched her blood spurt out of her convulsing body as she gave up fighting and her eyes slowly went dim. 

And if Marc was particularly aggressive with this girl, keeping her pinned to the ground with knives through her hands and feet, and torturing her by slashing her thighs and forearms before finally dealing the final blow through the stomach? That was his secret and his secret alone.

\---

Marc and Nathaniel were studying together with the TV on in the background for background noise. 

Nathaniel gnawed on his lip as he watched the report of the girl from earlier's murder appear on the screen, "Wow, we saw her earlier today and she's dead? That's scary." He turned to Marc, eyes soft, "I really don't want you to be hurt."

Marc's heart was fluttering in his chest. He looked down shyly, "O...Oh. Thank you."

If only Nathaniel knew the murderer was sitting right in front of him.

The report moved on to show a boy. Marc vaguely recognized him trying to ask him out earlier that week. Not that he would ever have a chance competing against Nathaniel.

Marc clenched his fists in his lap, knowing damn well he wasn't the one to kill that person. The news and police thought his murders and the other ones were by the same person but they obviously weren't. His mind buzzed with worry. What if that person went after Nathaniel? Marc quickly shook off his inner turmoil. 

It was fine. If that person even _thought_ about trying to harm Nathaniel, Marc would be there to protect his beloved. He'd bury his knife deep into that person's chest over and over again until there was a pool of blood surrounding their body, and-

"Marc!"

Marc jolted out of his thoughts, turning to Nathaniel, who was staring at him with worry. "I've been calling your name for the last minute, are you okay?"

The writer smiled at him, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Nathaniel puffed out his cheeks before sighing, "If you say so."

They continued studying, eventually finishing their work and moving on to their comic. The TV continued reporting about the murders as Marc gave Nathaniel feedback on the latest page.

"-Another theory from the authorities is that there are two separate culprits working together, as the frequency and types of murders are similar enough even with using different weapons. Who is this deadly duo? More at 5 for updates on the case."

"I think we make great partners," Nathaniel smiled.

Without thinking, Marc replied, "Partners for the comic or partners in love?"

Nathaniel stared at him with his mouth hanging open while Marc panicked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that, I don't like you, well I mean, I _do_ , I just didn't want to force my feelings on you and," Marc inhaled, "I've been talking too long."

The artist blinked, before tentatively tucking his bangs behind his ear, a soft blush on his face, "C...Could we be partners in crime too?"

Marc's brain became the equivalent of a blue screen.

_Fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, he_ knows _, fuck, fuCK, FUCK, FUCK-_

"How'd you know about my murders?"

Nathaniel blinked. "What? I was talking about _my_ murders."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah, uh, that guy in the report earlier," Nathaniel rubbed the back of his head, "That was me. It's because I didn't want him.. stealing... you." His sentence slowed down as Nathaniel realized how insane he sounded.

"Oh shit, you too?" Marc replied, shocked. "I totally killed the girl because she was clinging to you."

Nathaniel looked surprised, before smirking and crawling closer to Marc, "When that girl was holding on to me, I so desperately wanted to strangle her with my bare hands, watch her turn blue under my hands because the only one who should be touching me is _you_." Nathaniel trailed a finger up Marc's chest until he had both his arms wrapped around the writer's neck. Feeling like he was on cloud nine, a feeling of elation filled Marc as his and Nathaniel's lips finally connected. It was a dream come true.

Maybe they were a little screwed up. After all, it probably wasn't normal to kill everyone who threatened you from being with your lover. But they had each other, someone who could understand them.

And that was all they needed.

\---

**Bonus**

Nathaniel finished pouring the liquid onto the thing in front of him, "Done!"

Lila stared terrified from where she was gagged and bound to a chair, the smell of gasoline wafting off her. Marc pulled out a box of matches, taking one out and lighting it in front of the girl, sticking his tongue out at her, "Don't take credit for our work." With a single flick of the wrist, screams echoed around the empty warehouse they were in as Lila's skin quickly turned charred, the building quickly filling up with the scent of burning flesh, it smelling faintly of cooked meat. 

As they walked out, ignoring the shrieks of pain from the burning witch behind them, Marc quipped, "Liar, liar, pants on fire."

Nathaniel laughed, "Did you think about that beforehand?"

"Maybeeee!"

The artist giggled again, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, "Dork."

**Author's Note:**

> OG Prompt for the fic:  
> Now I’m thinking about Yandere!Marc and Nathaniel, and them killing for other without knowing about it and getting increasingly worried the more bodies pop up because “I didn’t kill them, what if whoever did goes after my love?” and then they find out it was the other and then start dating and maybe kill a certain liar when she tries to claim credit for their comic
> 
> a couple references to Danganronpa in this  
> (Spoilers for Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)  
> Girl's death was inspired by Komaeda's  
> The "My beloved" thing taken from Mikan


End file.
